


A moment of panic (But a lifetime of happiness)

by Kjennings98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Pregnancy, season 7, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjennings98/pseuds/Kjennings98
Summary: If seven years ago you would have told Felicity Smoak that she would be married to Oliver Queen, have a step son and another child on the way. she quite clearly would have laughed and carried on coding.





	A moment of panic (But a lifetime of happiness)

If seven years ago you would have told Felicity Smoak that she would be married to Oliver Queen, have a step son and another child on the way. she quite clearly would have laughed and carried on coding. But fast forward seven years and here she is sat on the edge of the bathtub holding, not one but two Positives pregnancy tests and having no clue on how to tell her husband. 

What if they weren’t ready?

She’s already a parent of course too William but this is a major change that would come into their lives in approximately 8 months. 

How was she going to tell, Oliver?

What would William say? Would he be happy? Sad? Would he feel like he was being replaced? She loved William like a mother should love their child and she would never want William to think that he was being replaced or that she didn’t love him anymore.

An echo from the closing of the front door drew her out of the thinking. Standing up she looked around the bathroom for anything that could possibly help her or even calm her from her panicking state. She can’t tell him today. There’s to much going on in their life’s right now. William has just returned from Cambridge and there’s a psychopathic serial killer running around the city targeting the team. 

“Felicity…?” Oliver’s voice only caused her to panic more.

“Bathroom! You’re home early?!” She quickly opened the drawer under the sink and threw the two positive pregnancy tests inside and closing the drawer slowly but quickly to avoid it slamming shut. “I’m still getting use to you actually coming home” She mumbled to herself. She looks up to her reflection in the mirror in front of her and notice how red her eye were. She didn’t even realise that she had been crying this whole time. This is Oliver on the other side of the door. He knew her better then she even knew herself, he’ll know something isn’t right.

“Everything okay, Felicity?” Oliver’s voice once more followed through from the entrance into the bathroom. His foot steps getting louder and louder the closer he walked into the apartment and towards the bathroom door. 

“Yes! Everything’s okay! I mean…not totally okay…there is a cray cray psycho running around killing people…” Great! The babbling has begun, rolling her eyes at her non-existing mouth filter, she reached out and took hold of the door handle of the bathroom door. Quickly she prepared herself before slowly opening the door only to come face-to-face with her husband. 

“Felicity…” He knew. He knew something was wrong. What was she going to say? She couldn’t lie to him.  
She smiled lightly and looked towards the floor keeping her head down the whole time. She exited the bathroom walking past Oliver and straight towards her work stations where her computers were set up. 

Taking a seat at her desk, she replied “Everything okay? The search is stilling running to see if we can find out who our new friend is…By now every human DNA should be on some sort of database…”

Oliver slowly made is way over to her, he placed both hands on the back of her chair and slowly turned it around so that Felicity was now facing him. He took a second before slowly kneeling, so that they were now at the same eye level. 

“Felicity, What’s wrong? Talk to me, please.” 

That’s it! She can’t keep secrets. She had to tell him now. 

“I’m pregnant!”

The words left her mouth before she knew what she was saying. The click of the front door closing behind them both caused Felicity to turn her head and her eyes met Williams. Did he hear? She moved her eyes between William and Oliver both of their expressions were hard for her to see how they were feeling about the information which she had just let slip in a moment of panic.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing fan fiction. Should I try and multi-chapter this? Let me know in the comments. This is totally unedited but I found it easier just to write it. https://ko-fi.com/kourtney98


End file.
